Fluid dispensers such as liquid soap or foam dispensers are mounted on countertops in bathrooms such as commercial bathrooms. The dispensers included a reservoir for holding the fluid to dispensed and mounted below the countertop and a dispensing spout above the countertop. A pump is plumbed in the dispenser for pumping the fluid when the spout is pressed. In order to refill the reservoir, the plumbing connections to the pump must be disconnected and the reservoir must be disconnected from the spout and removed to a location where it can be refilled. This is a time consuming process.